


Die schatten werden länger

by Asadlemonpie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Rough Sex, Sadistic Tom Riddle, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asadlemonpie/pseuds/Asadlemonpie
Summary: Two years after James Potter and Lily Potter's death, thirty-year-old Harry Potter unexpectedly meets seventeen-year-old Tom Potter in the Potter manor. Unknown of Tom's another identity,  Harry regrets believing his brother this time.Half AU (Harry Potter and Tom Potter are brothers )年下+骨科，不喜勿入！
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Die schatten werden länger

“我不知道你在爸妈死后还来过这里，汤姆。”  
“你看，我同样对于他们的死感到悲痛欲绝，”汤姆·里德尔·波特，不，应该称作伏地魔，将红酒倒入两只酒杯，并将其中一只递给坐在桌边的哈利·波特，他的哥哥。  
“你知道的，我明天还要上班，还是不……”  
“一小杯也无伤大雅，就当作我们重逢的庆祝吧。”汤姆嘴角上扬，红褐色的眼眸闪着光，却又深不见底。  
窗外狂风刮过，将窗户刮得呼呼作响。哈利本想再拒绝，汤姆却已经举杯到眼前。酒杯相碰，红色顺着嘴唇流入。汤姆眼里的红光再次闪现，扩大，危险又美好。  
“咣”转眼酒杯碎落，哈利已无力支撑，抬起头，触上汤姆弯起的嘴角。  
汤姆向哈利走近，将他轻轻向后推，便从椅子倒在了床上。“哥哥，你太不小心了。”他说。  
“汤姆你。。。”  
汤姆将手放在哈利的身上，却没有进一步的动作。哈利却感觉身体越来越热，如一团火在身体里燃烧，他紧紧抓住汤姆的手。  
“这都忍不住了么？”汤姆说着，解下哈利的领带，开始解哥哥衬衫的扣子，从上到下，不紧不慢。  
“汤姆！你不会要。。”哈利看着汤姆的手在身上游走，身体使不上力气。眼睛里残杂着愤怒与恐惧。汤姆将哈利的衣服扔到床头，用领带将哈利的手绑在床头。  
“嘘，安静，在那之前我还要和你聊聊昨天的事。”  
汤姆将衣服敞开，露出一条疤痕，从脖子绕过上半身，泛着血丝。  
“汤姆，这...”  
“是神锋无影，昨天我在对角巷时一个戴着面具的食死徒看到我，便用了这个咒语，说是为她的丈夫复仇。那个食死徒是罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇，他在当天因我亲爱的哥哥释放的这一咒语失血过多而死去。”  
“我很抱歉，汤姆，我不是有意让你受伤的。”哈利抬起头，受药物影响他的视野有些迷糊，瞪大着眼镜。汤姆顺势将他的眼镜拿下，继续道：  
“昨天莱斯特兰奇夫人答应放过我，前提是我必须让哈利·波特遭受这叠加的痛苦。我其实挺为难的。”  
屋内沉默了几秒，哈利突然抬高了声音：“够了！我早该知道这只是一个借口！你究竟是谁？我对你这恶劣的谎言很失望！”  
“我还没说完呢，亲爱的哈利。我恰巧想要听到哥哥的哭泣求饶声好久了，也就同意了。当然，我们要稍稍对莱斯特兰奇夫人的要求稍稍做一些改动。。。”  
汤姆将哈利的双脚张大，用绳子捆成一个跪趴的姿势。从抽屉里召唤来一根墨绿色的鞭子。  
“不，我现在知道你是谁了...汤姆·里德尔·波特，你不能这样！我可是你的哥哥...呃啊！”哈利大喊着，话音未落，第一鞭已经在空中呼啸，一红印迅速在落下之处展现，从腰部一直到臀部。  
“我不再想听到那个名字了，”汤姆凑近他耳边，抓着他的头发说，”伏地魔这个名字是他们对我的称呼。”“不过，我可以当你一个人的汤姆。”  
“食死徒的领袖，黑魔王...”  
哈利的身体一颤，还没反映过来，鞭子便接连不断的落下。汤姆的技术很好，比起之前的那一鞭，接下来落在身上的鞭子是规则排列的。从上到下，照顾到整个臀部。  
“啊呃...”哈利粗重地呼吸着，想扭动着身体逃避，绳子却同样勒的深疼。一会工夫，红色的痕迹便  
布满了整个臀部和腰部。于是汤姆开始不规则地鞭打。  
“啊!"哈利终于忍不住叫了出来，鞭子再次碰到之前的痕迹，开始渗出血珠。“汤姆...请停下...求你...”  
"这就是奥罗队长对疼痛的忍耐能力了么？"汤姆停了下来，用手抚摸着哈利臀部上的痕迹，“但我觉得哥哥受到的惩罚还不够呢。”  
下一秒，鞭子便落到了臀缝里。哈利的叫喊声一下子变了调。  
“这下哥哥可愿听话了么？”五鞭落下，每一下都使哈利的声音抬高一个音调。汤姆将鞭子放回抽屉，将哈利的头抬起，用手拭去他眼角流出的生理泪水。  
他将哈利绑在身体上的绳子松开，将他翻过，开始玩弄胸前的两点。  
“汤姆...为什么...”哈利已发不出声音，微弱地问。  
“因为你是我亲爱的哥哥啊，而我是如此的爱着你。”汤姆将两只手指插入哈利的后穴，使哈利的身体再次一紧。  
“放松，我亲爱的哥哥，要知道为了最终的愉悦一点点痛苦是需要的。”哈利呜咽着，却发不出声音。“我相信哥哥从来没有被男人上过， 不是吗？”汤姆用手指抽插着，白色的液体开始从哈利的后穴流出。  
汤姆将手指拿出，感受到哈利的后穴紧紧的收缩。  
“哎呀，看来哥哥也是挺喜欢我的呢。当然，我知道他早就等不及了。”汤姆将自己已经有些挺立的阴x抽出，抵在哈利的xx上。“汤姆...”哈利呜咽着，抽泣着，不断适应着身体里的异物。  
汤姆缓缓抵到最深处，引起哈利不断的尖叫。汤姆挺起腰，开始不断抽动。  
“嗯啊...汤姆...慢一点...”  
"哥哥难道不享受吗？"汤姆看着身下拧着眉头，嘴巴微张的哈利，加快了抽插的速度。  
“呃啊...汤姆...我要不行了...”哈利呻吟着。下半身的阴x开始起反应。  
“哦，当然了，我知道哥哥同样是爱着我的，不是吗？”汤姆望着身下人艳红的嘴唇，轻柔地问道，“有没有比哥哥对弟弟的爱多一些...”  
"嗯啊....是的，汤姆..."哈利的声音时断时续，“我爱你，汤米...胜过哥哥对弟弟的爱...”  
汤姆将阴x抽出，白色的液体流出，两人一起到达了高潮。  
“答应我，哈利。不要离开了”  
虚妄中，哈利似乎听见了死神的歌声  
Die schatten werden länger  
Es wird Abend eh' dein Tag begann  
Die Schatten werden länger  
Mit dir stirbt die Weltuserid  
黑暗就要来临  
夜晚即将代替晨曦  
黑暗就要来临  
世界摇摇欲坠  
“好。”他回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！在国内开车风险真大！(Goodbye blue, blue sky~)


End file.
